You're Not The Only Ones
by Chl007
Summary: Des vampires qui ne connaissent pas les loups-garous ? Ça paraît impossible, mais... Jyllian, une hybride vampire/loup-garou, se rend à l'Académie Cross pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Mais les choses ne vont pas se passer tout à fait comme prévu. Entre son prétendu petit ami qui la laisse en plan et un vampire fou qui rôde dans les parages, la nuit promet d'être longue...


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ma première incursion dans le fandom de Vampire Knight, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

 ** _Situation :_** _Yûki est encore humaine, Zero grogne toujours après son nouveau statut de vampire, et tout le monde est bien sage à l'Académie Cross._

 ** _Situation (2)_** _:_ _Ah, et faites gaffe, il y aura quelques OC (voir la liste ci-dessous)._

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages de Vampire Knight ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, les personnages de **Jyllian Hiro, Seth Fryner, Laurent, Jules, Lynn** et **Alexander** le sont. Enfin, pas vraiment, ils appartiennent au monde imaginaire d'une amie et je les lui ai empruntés le temps de cette fanfic (avec son accord)._

* * *

 _A., cette fic est pour toi ! ;-)_

* * *

 **You're Not The Only Ones**

* * *

Quelque chose bruissa non loin. Plaquée contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un tronc d'arbre, une silhouette s'accroupit silencieusement au sol, avant de laisser sa tête dépasser légèrement et de plisser les yeux. C'était un cerf de belle taille, majestueux et élancé. La première proie digne de ce nom qu'elle apercevait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle errait dans ces contrées qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et elle était affamée… Souplement, elle se décala et s'approcha de l'animal qui lui tournait le dos. Mais alors qu'elle se mouvait sans bruit parmi les fourrés, le cerf releva brusquement la tête, comme mû d'un sixième sens l'ayant averti de son approche. Dans un rugissement de frustration, la silhouette se jeta en avant, révélant à la lueur argentée de la lune presque pleine le visage d'une énigmatique adolescente au regard ambré. Le cert fut le plus rapide. Il gratifia son agresseur d'une violente ruade, que la fille esquiva habilement d'une roulade sur le côté, puis s'enfuit au cœur de la forêt sans demander son reste, bondissant par-dessus les buissons épars. Il disparut bientôt entre les arbres sombres.

Restée seule, l'adolescente se releva lentement. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux cessèrent de scintiller pour virer au bleu. Sans prendre la peine d'épousseter ses vêtements maculés de terre – après tout, ils en avaient connu d'autres… – elle porta lentement une main à sa bouche et effleura ses lèvres. Plus rien de pointu. Son autre nature n'avait pris le dessus qu'un bref instant seulement.

 **« J'étais pas loin. »** maugréa-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif.

La tête lui tourna et elle dut fermer les yeux un bref instant pour se ressaisir. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se nourrisse, cela commençait à devenir vital. Et si pour cela il lui fallait traquer sans relâche ce malheureux cervidé, soit. Tout, plutôt que de passer encore une nuit le ventre vide. Elle allait finir par s'attaquer à des humains, si ça continuait… cette pensée faillit la faire ricaner. Encore fallait-il qu'il y en ait, des humains, dans ce trou paumé où Jules l'avait envoyé ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui parle de ce stupide endroit où vivaient des vampires qui ne connaissaient même pas l'existence des loups-garous ?

 **« Et pourquoi il a fallu que tu viennes voir, abrutie… »** se morigéna-t-elle à voix basse en reprenant sa progression dans la forêt.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, en fait. Laurent avait beau être un _sang-pur_ , et assez coté parmi les vampires, il ne connaissait pourtant pas cet endroit où certains d'entre eux parvenaient à côtoyer librement les humains. Mais bon, il était occupé, en ce moment, quelque part en Amérique du Nord – aux États-Unis, ou peut-être au Canada, elle ne s'en souvenait plus trop. Alors c'était à eux deux qu'il avait refourgué ça. Jules aurait bien voulu venir aussi, mais n'étant _que_ loup-garou, ce n'était pas le top du top. Alors que Seth et elle étaient des hybrides, et depuis peu : pour l'approche, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Enfin, si, l'idéal aurait été qu'un vampire tout court les accompagne également, mais… y'en avait pas de dispo, apparemment. Jyllian leva les yeux au ciel. La bonne excuse. C'était surtout pour les laisser s'expliquer tranquillement tous les deux, ouais… sauf que ces intelligents n'avaient apparemment pas prévus qu'ils se disputent et se séparent pour chercher l'Académie Cross chacun de leur côté. Seth et elle se tournaient pas mal autour avant d'être transformés, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, elle l'évitait de son mieux. Pour être honnête, elle avait peur que leurs sentiments ne survivent pas à cette épreuve… Seth avait eu plus de mal qu'elle avec sa nouvelle condition d'hybride, elle l'avait bien remarqué. Il ne s'y était pas encore habitué. Alors elle lui laissait du temps, et de l'espace. En espérant qu'un jour, ils pourraient reprendre leur relation là où elle s'était arrêtée… parce qu'elle aimait quand même beaucoup ce beau blond, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Même Jules l'avait taquinée avec ça, pas rancunier pour un sou, visiblement.

 **« Ah. »** murmura-t-elle en s'immobilisant soudainement. **« Te revoilà. »**

Elle s'accroupit une fois de plus dans les broussailles, son regard rivé sur la svelte silhouette quadrupède qui évoluait paisiblement à quelques mètres d'elle. Un peu plus d'une dizaine, mais vu son état, c'était suffisant pour que la bestiole lui échappe encore, et ça, elle préférait autant éviter. La nuance de ses iris changea de nouveau, et ses canines s'allongèrent dangereusement. Mais après son lamentable échec de tout à l'heure, Jyllian décida de changer de technique. Elle se pencha vers le sol, posant ses mains contre la terre humide, et se concentra pour que les modifications opèrent. Même si elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, la transformation ne lui posa pas problème… ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle la maîtrisait, celle-là.

Elle eut une pensée pour Seth et songea à l'appeler par télépathie, mais n'en fit rien. Elle savait que même s'il était dans un rayon suffisamment proche pour l'entendre, il ne lui répondrait sûrement pas. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient encore jamais disputés comme ça, et que son compagnon hybride avait tendance à être un tantinet rancunier, depuis sa transformation. Jyllian s'allongea complètement à terre et se mit à ramper doucement vers le grand cerf, dissimulée dans les fourrés. Cette fois, l'approche fut plus efficace. Une autre présence animale semblait moins anormale au cervidé. L'adolescente devenue louve se lécha les babines. Cette fois, ce serait la bonne, elle le sentait.

Elle s'avança encore un peu.

Puis bondit.

* * *

Yûki détestait les journées d'hiver. Pas parce qu'il faisait froid – certes, les températures se rafraîchissaient, mais pas au point de devenir glaciales. Non, c'était plutôt parce que les journées étaient incroyablement courtes… et surtout parce que, de ce fait, la rotation entre Day et Night Class se faisaient _de nuit_. C'était encore plus horrible d'entendre les glapissements des filles de la Day Class alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se pelotonner bien au chaud dans son lit. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. De son travail dépendait le secret de la Night Class, et avec lui, l'existence de l'Académie Cross toute entière ! Alors même si la tâche était barbante, à force, elle l'accomplissait sans rechigner, fière de participer à préserver l'harmonie entre humains et vampires. Bon, même si ses propres nuits de sommeil en prenaient pour leur grade à chaque fois. Mais il fallait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur… au moins, cela donnait un sens à sa vie et la rythmait continuellement. Et elle pouvait continuer à échanger quelques mots avec Kaname chaque jour… Non, vraiment, elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre, au final.

 **« Yûki ! Arrête de rêvasser ! »**

Si la voix réprobatrice de Zero dans son dos la fit tressaillir imperceptiblement, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retourner et de rétorquer avec hargne, le poing levé contre tant d'injustice :

 **« Hein ? N'importe quoi, je rêvassais pas ! »**

 **« Alors bouge-toi un peu ! »**

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel tout en réajustement machinalement à son bras son brassard de chargée de discipline. Puis elle se tourna vers le groupe des Day Class. Si, pour une fois, la plupart avaient regagné leur pavillon sans faire d'histoire, il restait toujours le même groupe de filles, toujours à couiner sans cesse et à deux doigts de l'évanouissement dès que l'un des canons de la Night Class sortait. Les poings sur les hanches, Yûki vint se poster devant elles et prit sa plus grosse voix tout en les fusillant du regard :

 **« Vous n'êtes pas autorisées à rester dehors plus longtemps que les autres ! Rentrez à votre pavillon ! »**

 **« Mais les garçons… La Night Class… »** protestèrent les filles.

 **« J'ai dit… »**

 **« Bon, maintenant vous me fichez le camp ! »** rugit Zero en apparaissant subitement dans le dos de Yûki. **« J'en ai ma claque de vous entendre piailler à longueur de temps ! »**

L'intervention du jeune homme fut comme à son habitude très efficace et dispersa la foule rapidement. Les jeunes filles abdiquèrent et plièrent bagage vite fait, retournant vers leur pavillon tout en se plaignant du chargé de discipline intransigeant :

 **« Mais euh… t'es toujours trop strict, Kiryû… »**

Ledit Kiryû les observa rentrer sans réagir, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Ce ne fut seulement qu'une fois que la dernière fille de la Day Class eut fermé la porte du pavillon derrière elle qu'il se détendit légèrement.

Pas pour longtemps, car moins d'une minute plus tard, les élèves de la Night Class sortirent pour se rendre en cours à leur tour, et tout son être se crispa à nouveau, tandis qu'à ses côtés, silencieuse, Yûki scrutait comme à son habitude tous les visages de la Night Class jusqu'à trouver enfin celui de Kaname. Le vampire la remarqua et inclina la tête dans sa direction. Aveugle à tous les autres éphèbes qui l'entouraient, la jeune fille se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure et lui adressa un petit sourire, mal à l'aise. Zero se retint de serrer les poings. Tout ce cinéma, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient… c'était pitoyable.

 **« Tiens, comment va Yûki ce soir ? »** demanda malicieusement Aidô.

Il se rapprocha de celle-ci d'un peu trop près au goût de Zero, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à braquer son _Bloody Rose_ vers lui avant qu'il n'avance encore d'un pas pour parvenir à la hauteur de Yûki.

 **« Les cours vont commencer, vampire. »** cracha-t-il haineusement.

 **« Oh, ça va, Kiryû. »** soupira Aidô, avant de battre en retraite suite à un coup d'œil glacial de Kaname. **« Bonne nuit, Yûki. »**

Le magnifique jeune homme rejoignit le reste de ses camarades et ils pénétrèrent dans l'Académie. Mais après leur départ, Zero ne se détendit pas. Même la main de Yûki sur son bras ne lui fit aucun effet. Quelque chose d'inhabituel flottait dans l'air. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pressentit que cette nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Et encore un énième discours du Directeur vantant les mérites et les beautés de cette cohabitation pacifique… Toujours dégoûté par ce ramassis de foutaises, Zero s'éclipsa rapidement du bureau en prétextant une ronde, comme à son habitude, abandonnant Yûki en tête à tête avec son cher père adoptif. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son uniforme de la Day Class, le jeune homme parcourut les couloirs de l'Académie Cross, le regard sombre, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à travers les rares fenêtres qu'il croisait. Aucune anomalie. Cette nuit était normale, comme toutes les autres. Et pourtant… au détour d'un couloir, il se figea, le visage soudainement crispé en une expression douloureuse, à laquelle se mêlait un profond dégoût. Le sang…

Il sentait du sang.

 _ **« Non… »**_ songea-t-il difficilement en tentant de se contrôler. _**« Pas ce soir… pas encore. »**_

L'odeur était vague et lointaine, mais pourtant bien présente. Zero se mit à courir et sortit du bâtiment. Là, les effluves de sang étaient encore plus perceptibles. Mais il y avait ce quelque chose d'inhabituel… il grimaça, ironiquement soulagé en son for intérieur de savoir ainsi que Yûki n'était pas blessée. Ce n'était même pas l'odeur d'un élève de la Day Class. C'était juste une bête, à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'Académie Cross. Mais elle devait avoir perdu une importante quantité de sang, pour que l'odeur porte aussi bien. Et cela, c'était tout sauf naturel…

Debout en haut des marches donnant sur le hall d'entrée de l'Académie, Zero fut à peine surpris de sentir une présence auprès de lui. Il s'était depuis longtemps rendu compte que Kuran semblait profiter de son précieux statut de _sang-pur_ pour sécher les cours comme bon lui semblait. Cela le faisait profondément grincer des dents, mais le Directeur ne disait rien. Évidemment, il n'était qu'humain… et mieux valait ne pas contrarier un vampire si l'on tenait à la vie. Surtout un sang-pur… L'homme à côté de lui inspira profondément, une seule fois, et identifia tout de suite l'arôme qui agressait tant le système olfactif de Zero depuis quelques minutes.

 **« Un cerf. »** murmura le vampire d'une voix à peine audible. **« Pourquoi tout ce sang ? »**

 **« Un de vos congénères en tournée dans le coin, peut-être. »** suggéra Zero sans la moindre once d'aimabilité tout en serrant la crosse de son _Bloody Rose_ entre ses doigts.

 **« La Night Class l'a senti également. »** fit Kaname d'un ton ennuyé en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. **« Ça risque de faire du désordre. »**

Zero avait compris le message implicite dans la phrase du sang-pur. Il n'était pas totalement idiot, non plus. Même si ça le faisait enrager de devoir laisser Yûki sous la garde de ces monstres.

 **« Je vais aller voir. »**

 **« Je m'occupe de gérer mes camarades de la Night Class. »** répondit Kaname.

 _ **« Et de garder soigneusement un œil sur Yûki. »**_ pensa amèrement le chargé de discipline, complétant le propos informulé du vampire.

Il se contenta d'un sec hochement de tête et s'éloigna dans le parc de l'Académie Cross tandis que Kaname Kuran regagnait l'intérieur du bâtiment. D'un pas rapide, Zero atteignit bientôt les abords du parc, et n'eut aucune peine à grimper le long du mur d'enceinte. Ce constat le mit davantage de mauvaise humeur, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'en faisait la réflexion.

 _ **« Cet endroit est si mal protégé… Si l'un de ces monstres nous attaque, il n'y aura rien à faire. »**_

Mais bon, cet imbécile de Directeur refusait de prendre la moindre mesure qui donnerait à ses chers petits protégés si bien dressés la désagréable impression qu'on cherchait à les entraver. Debout sur le mur d'enceinte, Zero se redressa et scruta attentivement les alentours, son _Bloody Rose_ toujours en main. L'Académie Cross surplombait une vaste forêt. La seule route pour y accéder se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'établissement. Mais l'odeur venait de cette direction. Au loin, les vallées montagneuses étaient noyées dans la brume diffuse de cette soirée d'hiver. Zero n'était toujours qu'en uniforme de la Day Class, mais sa veste était épaisse et il n'avait pas froid. Enfin, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, son métabolisme maudit l'aidait grandement pour cela…

Un souffle de vent l'atteignit de plein fouet, faisant claquer les pans de son uniforme noir contre ses flancs et lui apportant l'odeur aussi écœurante que fatalement enivrante du sang animal. Il se trouvait quelque part dans cette forêt… et Zero le trouverait. Il se le jura inconsciemment, alors que dans sa bouche, ses crocs commençaient à saillir bien malgré lui, et que son regard améthyste se colorait dangereusement. Si ce n'était qu'un cerf, comme l'avait laissé entendre Kuran… il n'aurait pas à se retenir, cette fois. Et Yûki n'en pâtirait pas… mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé à cette solution plus tôt ?

Zero sauta à terre, de l'autre côté de l'enceinte de l'Académie Cross, et se mit à évoluer avec aisance dans la forêt, uniquement guidé par l'odeur du sang, qui se faisait de plus en plus tenace au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Obsédé par cette senteur qui le transformait viscéralement, il en avait totalement oublié la présence potentielle d'un autre vampire, peut-être inamical. Il n'y avait plus que ces effluves sanglants. Son _Bloody Rose_ avait regagné sa place et pendait de nouveau à sa ceinture, inutile.

À l'odeur qui s'accentuait, il comprit qu'il n'était plus loin. La pensée d'un cadavre encore chaud baignant dans une mare de sang écarlate intensifia sa soif. Il chassa cette vision d'un signe de tête agacé. Il continuait de se dégoûter lui-même, et pourtant… aucun doute, s'il parvenait à trouver cette fichue bête, alors il se jetterait sur elle, tel le monstre qu'il était devenu, pour planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre et y boire tout son soûl…

Enfin, il aperçut dans une minuscule clarière un corps brun étendu au sol. La tête du cerf, ornée de bois majestueux, formait avec le reste de son corps un angle qui était tout sauf naturel. Ce constat ramena légèrement Zero à son esprit humain, et sa main se porta à son _Bloody Rose_ par automatisme. Ce n'était pas un décès naturel par simple blessure. Si le cou du cerf était aussi étrangement tordu, c'était parce que sa nuque avait été méticuleusement brisée afin qu'il meure sur le coup. Celui qui l'avait attaqué savait ce qu'il faisait…

Celui qui l'avait attaqué était un vampire.

Luttant contre ses pulsions qui le poussaient à aller s'abreuver, Zero tenta de mettre les choses au clair. L'un de ces monstres rôdait aux abords de l'Académie Cross. Il n'était pas venu se présenter, et ses intentions étaient inconnues. Il devait absolument en avertir le père adoptif de Yûki. Et peut-être Kuran, aussi. Mais d'abord, mettre le Directeur au courant que son école n'était sans doute plus un endroit sûr. Le reste dépendrait sûrement de ces maudits vampires. Zero s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour retourner immédiatement à l'Académie lorsqu'un mouvement le fit se figer, les doigts crispés sur la crosse de son arme. Son regard balaya fiévreusement la clarière qu'il comptait quitter, et il réalisa que cela provenait _du cerf lui-même._ Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, la tête du cervidé bougea de nouveau dans un craquement, et se détacha du reste de son corps. Une voix féminine étouffée se fit entendre.

 **« Wow, j'avais bien visé. »**

Une silhouette se redressa. C'était une adolescente, à peu près du même âge que les étudiants de l'Académie Cross – plutôt ceux de la Day Class. Tenant les bois du noble animal d'une main, elle avisa un instant les yeux vides qui la dévisageaient sans la voir avant de hausser les épaules. Elle jeta ensuite la tête du cerf derrière elle, empoigna le corps décapité et, d'une force inhumaine, le souleva pour porter à son visage le cou ouvert de l'animal, dont débordaient des geysers de sang.

 _ **« Vampire. »**_ identifia aussitôt Zero, comme un signal d'alerte.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Son instinct de monstre lui hurlait de se joindre au festin. Sa nature humaine le poussait à attaquer cette fille. Et une troisième part de son esprit, lucide et pragmatique, lui soufflait que malgré son _Bloody Rose_ et toute sa force fraîchement acquise de vampire, il ne ferait pas le poids face à elle si elle décidait de l'ajouter à son menu du soir. Indécis, Zero resta immobile durant de longues secondes, puis décida prudemment de tenter une retraite. Si elle ne s'était pas encore aperçue de sa présence, trop occupée à se nourrir, alors peut-être ne l'entendrait-elle pas repartir, s'il se montrait suffisamment discret. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos, pour déceler d'éventuels obstacles ou brindilles qui pourraient vicieusement craquer sous ses pas et ainsi le trahir, puis opéra un recul lent et progressif. Mais alors qu'il s'abritait peu à peu sous le couvert des arbres, la jeune fille, serrant toujours contre elle le grand corps brun, releva légèrement la tête sans trop s'écarter de son attirant repas et lança d'une voix forte :

 **« Je t'ai vu, hein. Pas la peine d'aller te planquer, je vais pas te bouffer. »**

Zero sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ainsi, cette vampiresse était parvenue à déceler sa présence. Peu étonnant en soi, car il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris particulièrement soin de se dissimuler. Lentement, son bras s'abaissa et sa main se rapprocha une fois de plus de son revolver, tandis qu'il conservait son regard fixé sur l'inconnue. Occupée à boire, elle ne semblait pas le menacer directement, mais Zero avait appris à ne jamais faire confiance aux vampires qu'il côtoyait chaque jour… alors que dire d'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Peut-être était-elle comme celui qui avait assassiné sa famille et fait de lui l'un de ces monstres… À cette pensée, sa mâchoire se contracta, et ses doigts se refermèrent de toutes leur force sur la crosse de son _Bloody Rose_.

La fille s'arrêta bientôt de se nourrir et releva la tête vers lui. Tout le bas de son visage était couvert de sang. Mais Zero n'était pas choqué par un tel spectacle. Ce qui l'intrigua, en revanche, furent les yeux de l'inconnue. Ils ne scintillaient pas de cette lueur sanglante, comme ceux de tous les vampires – comme les siens… – lorsqu'ils se nourrissaient. Ils brillaient d'un éclat mystérieux, plus clair, qui tirait vers le jaunâtre… comme la couleur naturelle du regard de Kuran, qui savait si bien hypnotiser Yûki.

 _ **« Des yeux ambrés ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »**_

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille s'était essuyé sommairement la bouche sur le dos de sa main, qu'elle passa ensuite distraitement dans le pelage brun de l'animal qu'elle avait certainement tué plus tôt. Si le liquide carmin qui en gouttait encore fut un peu absorbé, cela ne changea cependant rien à la coloration rouge qui la teintait désormais. Elle étudia les marques sanglantes et poussa un soupir, avant de se mettre à lécher distraitement sa peau pour effacer les traces de sang.

 **« Qui es-tu ? »** demanda froidement Zero.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard avant de se relever et de pousser un peu le cadavre du pied. Le chargé de discipline serra les dents à la vision de ce sang chaud se répandant à terre et s'efforça de focaliser son attention sur cette étrange vampiresse. Elle était habillée sommairement, vêtue d'une veste en cuir noir ayant souffert de quelques éraflures et d'un pantalon assez sombre, tirant vers le bordeaux, maculé ici et là de tâches de terre et – probablement – de sang.

 **« Excuse-moi de pas m'être présentée plus tôt, mais j'avais un peu la dalle, ça faisait cinq jours que j'avais rien mangé. Je m'appelle Jyllian Hiro. Et toi ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** rétorqua Zero, menaçant, sans répondre à sa question.

Jyllian lui renvoya un regard méfiant, le jaugeant de haut en bas avant de s'attarder plus longuement sur son visage. L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver de si intéressant, avant qu'un mouvement distrait de sa langue dans sa bouche ne lui fournisse l'évidente réponse. Ses crocs. Ses yeux devaient avoir viré au rouge. Pas étonnant, vu la mare de sang qui s'étalait désormais aux pieds de la jeune fille, et qui lui mettait les sens en ébullition tout en le dégoûtant à la fois… Visiblement satisfaite de son étude, Jyllian esquissa un sourire. Il remarqua que ses yeux avaient semblait-il repris leur couleur normale, à savoir le bleu.

 **« T'es un vampire ? »**

 **« Non ! »** répondit-il hargneusement en secouant la tête.

 **« Bah si, tu… oh et puis flûte. »** abandonna rapidement Jyllian en roulant des yeux, fatiguée. **« Je cherche un endroit pas loin d'ici qui s'appelle l'Académie Cross, ça te parle ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as à y faire ? »** grogna Zero.

 **« Euh… c'est compliqué. »** tenta-t-elle d'éluder en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. **« Tu connais, du coup ? »**

Le jeune homme réfléchissait à toute allure, incapable de se décider sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il était d'autant moins aidé que l'odeur alléchante du sang lui parvenait toujours, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal dans sa situation actuelle, où il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires. Mais alors que Jyllian esquissa quelques pas en annonçant que ce n'était pas grave s'il ne savait pas et qu'elle trouverait bien toute seule, il sut tout à coup ce qu'il devait absolument faire et, d'un geste vif, il bondit en avant dans la clarière et braqua sans hésiter son _Bloody Rose_ sur elle. Le mouvement avait été plus instinctif que réfléchi… et il se dit immédiatement qu'il allait sans doute le regretter. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'asséner d'une voix tranchante et chargée de haine :

 **« Tu ne bouge pas, vampire. »**

Mais qui était-il pour oser prétendre s'attaquer seul à l'un de ces monstres ? La question fusa aussitôt dans son esprit, impitoyablement justifiée, mais il l'ignora royalement, aveuglé par sa rage. En face, Jyllian se retourna vers lui et loucha sur le canon brillant du revolver pointé vers elle avec une grimace.

 **« Eh, on se calme. Range ton arme, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »**

 **« C'est ce que vous dites tous. »** cracha Zero, de la fureur brillant dans ses yeux toujours colorés de rouge.

Jyllian soupira. Si la menace qui pesait désormais sur elle l'impressionnait, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

 **« Range ça, je te dis. T'es peut-être un vampire aussi, mais tu me fais pas peur, tu sais. »**

 **« Je ne suis pas un de ces monstres ! »** explosa Zero.

C'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait tiré.

La détonation résonna longuement entre les arbres.

* * *

La paix universelle entre vampires et humains, rien que ça. Pour que tout le monde soit heureux et que sa petite Yûki chérie puisse vivre dans un monde merveilleux. La jeune fille appréciait beaucoup son père adoptif, après tout sans lui elle ne serait pas grand-chose, mais elle trouvait tout de même que parfois il poussait les choses un peu loin. Et cet idiot de Zero qui était encore parvenu à se faire la malle… ! Yûki leva les yeux au ciel, tenta en vain d'en placer une, puis se résigna à hocher la tête tout en continuant à écouter le Directeur monologuer. Elle en venait presque à avoir hâte que l'heure de sa ronde arrive.

Presque.

Le discours de son père adoptif fut subitement interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. Un seul, très net, très distinct, peu puissant mais parfaitement audible, même pour les simples humains qu'ils étaient. Yûki tressaillit sans se retourner, alors que dans son dos, la porte du bureau s'ouvrait silencieusement et qu'un regard ambré se posait sur elle. Elle aurait reconnu cette manière de frapper entre mille.

 **« Bonsoir, Kaname. »** le salua poliment le Directeur, peu surpris que le sang-pur ne se trouve pas en cours. **« Que puis-je avoir le plaisir de faire pour toi ? »**

Kaname Kuran s'avança dans la pièce pour venir se poster à la hauteur de Yûki, à qui il jeta un regard en coin des plus troublants avant de s'adresser au Directeur de l'Académie Cross :

 **« La Night Class est agitée. Une odeur de sang flotte dans l'air… »**

 **« Encore un Day Class ?! »** s'écria Yûki.

 **« Un animal. »** corrigea Kaname, faisant hausser un sourcil surpris au Directeur. **« Mais une telle perte de sang n'est pas une chose normale. Il se pourrait qu'un autre vampire rôde dans les environs. »**

 **« Un autre vampire… ? »** répéta Kaien Cross à mi-voix, soucieux.

 **« Mais… Zero ! Il est parti faire sa ronde ! »** s'inquiéta Yûki.

 **« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour… »**

Kaname fut coupé par une détonation résonnant au loin. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

 **« C'était son** _ **Bloody Rose**_ **! »**

À vrai dire, ce n'était pas forcément le cas, mais Yûki ne connaissait personne d'autre dans les environs qui portait une arme à feu. Mise à part elle, lorsque le jour viendrait où Zero ne parviendrait plus à se contrôler… même si elle s'était intérieurement jurée de ne jamais le faire. Elle en serait incapable.

 **« Yûki, ma Yûki ! »** intervint le Directeur Cross d'un ton précipité. **« Zero est capable de se débrouiller, c'est un grand garçon, fais-lui confiance. Reste bien au chaud ici avec papa et Kaname ! »**

 **« Pas question ! »** s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer dans la pièce un souffle d'air froid. **« Zero est en danger ! »**

Sans attendre qu'un des deux hommes ne réplique quoi que ce soit, elle sauta à l'extérieur et se mit à courir dans les ténèbres, avec une seule idée en tête : retrouver Zero et s'assurer qu'il aille bien.

Resté dans le bureau, Kaname s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre demeurée ouverte après la fuite de Yûki et inspira profondément. Les effluves de sang étaient toujours présents, accompagnés d'une autre odeur, qui, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, lui était parfaitement inconnue. Scrutant la nuit noire de ses yeux dorés, il fronça les sourcils. Il se fichait bien du sort de Kiryû. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Yûki se mettre en danger ainsi sans intervenir.

 **« Que sens-tu, Kaname ? »** l'interrogea le Directeur dans son dos.

 **« Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. »** murmura-t-il pour seule réponse, avant de bondir à son tour.

Toujours assis à son bureau, Kaien Cross soupira en s'emmitouflant d'autant plus dans sa chère couverture. Ils savaient pourtant bien à quel point il était frileux ! L'un d'entre eux n'aurait-il pas pu penser à _fermer la fenêtre_ après son passage ?

* * *

 **« Mais t'es taré ou quoi ? Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?! Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas dangereuse ! »**

Jyllian s'était précipitée vers lui, réagissant au quart de tour, et avait emprisonné son poignet dans sa main, le forçant à dévier son _Bloody Rose_. Le coup était parti se perdre dans les cieux. Zero dévisagea la jeune fille devant lui sans répondre, impassible. Intérieurement, les questions se retournaient dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu agir aussi vite ? Les vampires étaient généralement doués de capacités surhumaines… mais là, c'était _trop_. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _ **« Et si c'était une sang-pur ? »**_

Zero se retint de secouer la tête. Il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier en l'approchant. Mais même si c'était le cas… cela n'avait plus d'importance, désormais.

Excepté le fait évident qu'il était nettement plus faible qu'elle.

Il lutta pour rabaisser son bras, mais l'emprise que la jeune fille exerçait sur son poignait était la plus forte et l'immobilisait. Il la fixa longuement, mais il n'y avait étonnamment rien d'hostile dans son regard bleu. À peine pouvait-il y lire une pointe d'exaspération, peut-être.

 **« Dis donc… t'as pas bouffé depuis combien de temps pour être à cran comme ça ? Ou alors t'es un nerveux de la gâchette, naturellement ? »** le railla-t-elle.

 **« Arrête de faire comme si je te ressemblais ! »** gronda-t-il en forçant toujours pour récupérer l'usage de son bras, en vain.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Jyllian. Zero comprit qu'elle manigançait quelque chose, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait suffisamment de force pour l'empoigner par son col et le jeter au sol sans ménagement.

Auprès du cadavre du cerf décapité.

Avachi face contre terre dans une flaque de sang froid qui n'était pas le sien, Zero ouvrit des yeux exorbités, luttant de toutes ses forces. Mais cette fois, sa nature de vampire était bien trop excitée pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Son regard vira au rouge étincelant, des crocs jaillirent de sa bouche, et l'odeur du sang encore tiède contenu dans le corps sans vie l'atteignit de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre tous ses repères. Lentement, dans un grognement, il se redressa sur ses coudes. Son regard écarlate tomba le cadavre et il le fixa en se mettant à trembler, alors qu'au plus profond de son être, son côté humain hurlait de dégoût et de haine, tentant encore et toujours de se rebeller.

En vain, pour cette fois-ci.

La soif était la plus forte.

 **« Pff… et ça prétend que c'est pas un vampire. »** soupira Jyllian en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Zero se jetait sauvagement au cou du cerf mort, les crocs dévoilés. **« N'importe quoi. »**

L'hybride observa un instant le jeune homme s'abreuver et avisa l'uniforme noir qu'il portait. Elle eut un sourire en coin. L'Académie Cross était certainement moins loin qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais pas la peine de compter sur lui pour la guider, visiblement… Ce vampire avait beau être d'une incroyable méfiance, il n'en était pas mal pour autant, avec son visage assez pâle, ses cheveux fins et argentés qui lui retombaient sur le front, et ses yeux couleur lavande… Le regard de Jyllian glissa dans la nuque découverte du jeune homme, jusqu'au tatouage qu'il portait du côté droit. Mais alors qu'elle se plaisait à détailler le vampire plus attentivement, une fugace vision de Seth apparut dans son esprit, et elle se détourna en silence avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt sombre, laissant Zero s'abreuver à son tour en toute quiétude. Pour sa part, elle n'avait plus trop faim.

Elle se remit à errer entre les arbres aux troncs épais et rugueux, comme avant qu'elle ne tombe par hasard sur ce cerf, évoluant dans la direction d'où était arrivé le jeune homme. Selon toute vraisemblance, il appartenait à l'Académie Cross, celle-ci devait donc se trouver non loin. Entendant du bruit, d'origine non animale, Jyllian se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un chêne majestueux. Plissant les yeux, elle localisa bien vite l'origine du boucan. Un peu plus loin, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns vêtue du même uniforme noir courait en slalomant entre les arbres, observant tout autour d'elle et criant sans discrétion aucune :

 **« Zero ! Zero ! »**

Donc le gars affamé qu'elle avait laissé finir de boulotter _son_ cerf s'appelait Zero, visiblement.

 _ **« Bizarre, on aurait dit Lynn… »**_ songea l'hybride.

Elle venait de la même direction que le fameux Zero. Jyllian la laissa passer, hésitant un bref instant à partir à la poursuite de cette fille qui ressemblait tant à son amie, puis poursuivit sa route durant plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à se trouver face à un mur d'enceinte – assez épais et haut, mais rien de bien conséquent pour arrêter un être comme elle. En un bond, elle se retrouva de l'autre côté. Atterrie en position accroupie, elle se redressa souplement…

… pour tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut parfaitement. S'il abordait toujours la même expression sérieuse, limite froide, qu'elle lui avait toujours connue, elle sourit néanmoins, heureuse de le retrouver – même si elle se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait ici, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il se promenait dans les pays d'Europe de l'Est.

 **« Laurent ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, t'étais pas parti en Slovaquie ou je sais plus trop où ? »**

Mais « Laurent »secoua la tête.

 **« Je ne suis pas celui auquel tu penses. Qui es-tu ? »**

Demeurée stupéfaite durant une fraction de seconde, Jyllian détailla un peu mieux le visage du nouveau venu et prit conscience de sa bourde. Effectivement, il ressemblait à Laurent comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais ce n'était pas lui. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la forme de son visage, au niveau de ses cheveux, et puis surtout dans ses yeux : ceux de Laurent étaient d'un brun sombre, tirant vers le rouge. Alors que le regard de l'inconnu en face d'elle était d'un magnifique ambré, comme ceux des loups-garous…

 _ **« Mais ils sont pas censés ne rien savoir des lycanthropes, par ici ? »**_ s'étonna-t-elle.

Jyllian jugea préférable de reculer discrètement, et ce fut tout en esquissant un pas en arrière qu'elle se présenta prudemment :

 **« Je m'appelle Jyllian Hiro. Je suis à la recherche des vampires de l'Académie Cross. »**

 **« Tu en as un devant toi. Kaname Kuran, Président des élèves de la Night Class. »**

 _ **« Night Class ? »**_ tiqua la jeune fille. _**« Alors ils ont le même fonctionnement que chez nous… »**_

Elle hocha la tête, observant le vampire de haut en bas comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Zero. Celui-ci portait un uniforme différent, blanc au lieu de noir. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient inversé les couleurs de leurs vêtements : ici, le blanc correspondait à la Night Class, et le noir, aux élèves de la Day Class. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'un vampire fichait parmi eux ? Bizarre. Et cette sensation particulière qui la prenait aux tripes devant ce Kaname… oui, Laurent lui en avait déjà parlé, et elle ressentait la même chose face à lui.

 **« Hem… enchantée. »**

Kaname Kuran était un sang-pur. Oh la boulette, elle aurait préféré tomber sur un vampire normal… autant avec Laurent ça passait, parce qu'elle le connaissait bien et depuis longtemps, autant elle craignait que les choses ne se corsent rapidement avec ce sang-pur qui lui était inconnu. Car il était bien entendu hors de question qu'elle se la « joue toutou bien dressé qui obéit sagement aux familles originelles ». Parce que ça, c'était pas _du tout_ son style.

 _ **« Même si niveau toutou, t'en es quand même un, je te rappelle. »**_ fit-elle par autodérision.

 **« Que nous veux-tu ? »** lui demanda Kaname avec méfiance, la tirant brutalement de ses réflexions pour la ramener au moment présent.

 **« Euh, c'est que… parmi tous les vampires que je connais, personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette Académie où vampires et humains se côtoient en paix… du coup je suis venue jeter un œil. »**

Dit comme ça, effectivement, ça paraissait ridicule et ça faisait un peu mission d'espionnage. Même Kaname n'était pas dupe. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, sans quitter Jyllian du regard, et lâcha à mi-voix, méfiant :

 **« Qu'es-tu, exactement ? »**

 _ **« Oups. Il est comme Laurent. »**_

Si Jyllian avait été sous sa forme de louve, sa fourrure se serait très certainement hérissée. Après avoir croisé tant de vampires qui décimaient les loups-garous, elle comptait opérer avec une approche discrète. Malheureusement, cette rencontre avec un sang-pur n'était pas prévue… et leur agaçante capacité à sentir toutes ces choses lui était sorti de la tête.

 **« Je… »** commença-t-elle, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas tellement d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer.

Mais au même moment, un corps atterrit agilement dans l'herbe près d'elle et elle sentit le contact d'un canon de métal froid contre sa tempe. Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que face à elle, Kaname ne bronchait pas, apparemment peu surpris par l'entrée en scène de l'autre excité.

 **« Tu ne bouge pas. »** grogna Zero d'une voix rauque.

Jyllian lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'essuyer, il avait du sang plein la gueule, et qui lui dégoulinait du menton. Très classe.

 **« C'est bon, t'as plus faim ? »**

Si sa remarque acerbe déstabilisa Zero l'espace d'un instant, elle n'eut comme résultat que de sentir l'arme à feu pressée un peu plus fortement contre sa tête. Il avait la mémoire courte, celui-là. Elle pouvait très bien le remettre au tapis, si elle le voulait. Par contre, combattre un sang-pur en même temps, euh… ça, c'était pas dans ses cordes. Avec Seth à ses côtés, elle aurait peut-être osé. Pour au moins la dixième ou vingtième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés une semaine plus tôt, elle regretta leur dispute.

En attendant, elle était dans de beaux draps, elle…

 **« Kiryû. »** intervint enfin Kaname en s'avançant d'un pas. **« Yûki était partie à ta recherche. L'as-tu vue ? »**

De nouveau pris au dépourvu par la question, le jeune homme aux mèches argentées secoua la tête. Jyllian fut satisfaite de constater que cette fois, le canon du revolver s'éloigna définitivement de sa tempe. Elle s'écarta d'un pas de ces deux énergumènes et se massa nonchalamment le visage, à l'endroit où la marque de l'arme était incrustée dans sa peau. Mais elle n'eut pas la paix pour bien longtemps, parce qu'aussitôt, Zero se tourna vers elle, son regard améthyste flamboyant de colère.

 **« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »**

 **« Hé, mais rien ! Je sais même pas de qui vous parlez, d'abord. »** se défendit-elle.

Peine perdue le suspicieux Zero pointa sans hésiter le canon de son _Bloody Rose_ sous son menton.

 **« Parle. »** lui intima-t-il dans un grognement haineux.

 **« J'ai vu passer une fille en courant, qui t'appelait. »** avoua Jyllian en haussant les épaules, toujours aussi peu impressionnée par la menace de l'arme à feu. **« Elle se dirigeait droit vers la clarière où je t'ai laissé faire joujou avec mon cerf. Voilà, c'est tout. Moi, je suis venue ici direct, et je suis tombée sur ce charmant monsieur avec qui je me tape la discute depuis tout à l'heure. »** compléta-t-elle avec un signe de tête en direction de Kaname.

 **« Jure que tu ne lui as pas fait le moindre mal ! »**

 **« Je veux bien jurer tout ce que tu veux. »** accepta-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Zero par défi. **« Mais même si je le faisais, tu ne me croirais pas, alors à quoi ça sert, dis-moi ? »**

Le chargé de discipline hésita un bref instant, puis abandonna dans un soupir en rabaissant son revolver. Qui qu'elle soit – _quoi_ qu'elle soit –, cette vampiresse inconnue avait raison. De son côté, bien qu'agacée par le comportement extrême du vampire, Jyllian ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Parce que ça se voyait qu'il tenait à cette fille, Yûki… et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle adopterait sans doute le même comportement s'il devait arriver quelque chose à ses amis les plus proches. Elle essaya de ne pas rapporter ça à sa relation avec Seth… parce qu'après tout, cet enfoiré s'était barré et l'avait laissé seule après leur dispute.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu pour lui quand même… comme le faisait Zero envers cette fameuse Yûki, quoi.

 **« Bon, alors on fait quoi, maintenant ? »** finit-elle par demander en constatant qu'aucun d'eux trois ne bougeaient et que les deux hommes la regardaient en chien de faïence – comme ils le faisaient aussi entre eux, d'ailleurs.

 **« Qu'as-tu à faire avec l'Académie Cross ? »** l'interrogea alors Kaname Kuran avant même que Zero n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

 **« Bah… j'aimerais bien voir un peu comment ça s'y passe, ce que font les vampires. Et éventuellement rencontrer le Directeur, aussi. Et pourquoi y'a un vampire dans la Day Class ? »** demanda-t-elle innocemment en pointant Zero du doigt.

 **« JE NE SUIS PAS L'UN DE CES MONSTRES ! »** s'obstina le chargé de discipline dans un hurlement violent, hors de lui, s'attirant par là un regard glacial de la part de Kuran, dont il n'avait cure.

 **« Dit celui qui s'est quand même tapé mon cerf. »** se moqua Jyllian d'un ton sarcastique, faisant serrer les poings au jeune homme, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent et que ses os craquèrent.

 **« Ainsi cette odeur, c'était toi. »**

 **« Ouais. Désolée, je savais pas que l'Académie était si proche. »** s'excusa la jeune fille en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. **« J'espère que ç'a pas trop posé de problème. »**

 **« Nous savons nous tenir. »** la rassura tranquillement Kaname.

 **« En général. »** compléta Zero dans un marmonnement étouffé empli de haine.

Jyllian hocha la tête aux paroles du Président de la Night Class, ignorant la dernière remarque du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qu'elle commençait à cerner. Un peu comme elle, il avait dû être humain autrefois, et s'était fait transformer en vampire par un sang-pur… Apparemment contre son gré, vu la méfiance qu'il vouait à ses semblables. Même face à l'appel du sang, il s'évertuait à nier son appartenance à ce peuple obscur. Il haïssait les vampires de tout son être, et pourtant il en était un lui-même… Pas contradictoire du tout, ce type. D'un geste de la main, Kaname l'invita à le suivre, tout en apostrophant Zero :

 **« Kiryû. Yûki saura rentrer. »**

 **« Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas seule. »** opposa le chargé de discipline avec suspicion en désignant Jyllian du bout de son _Bloody Rose_.

Le sang-pur soupira, visiblement lui aussi irrité du comportement de Zero, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, qui soutint son regard ambré sans ciller.

 _ **« Pourquoi ces yeux ? »**_ s'interrogea-t-elle une nouvelle fois. _**« Il n'est pourtant pas hybride lui aussi, je l'aurais senti… »**_

 **« Es-tu accompagnée ? »** s'enquit-il poliment.

Jyllian hésita un instant, puis décida de la jouer honnête, et répondit donc :

 **« On s'est séparés, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis environ une semaine, mais peut-être qu'il est dans le coin aussi. Il s'appelle Seth Fryner, et il n'est pas dangereux. Ni pour Yûki, ni pour personne. »**

 _ **« À condition qu'il se soit nourri récemment. »**_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Seth avait du mal avec son nouveau statut de vampire. Elle l'avait déjà vu perdre tout contrôle une fois ou deux, et le résultat de sa rage carnassière n'était pas franchement ragoûtant, même Laurent l'admettait, lui qui avait pourtant vu pas mal de carnages. Jyllian ne leur avait dit qu'une partie de la vérité… et espérait fortement que si Seth était effectivement dans les parages, il avait pu trouver comme elle de quoi boire. Sinon, cette pauvre Yûki, malgré sa ressemblance troublante avec Lynn, serait mal barrée…

Et elle aussi, par la même occasion. Avec ce Zero Kiryû à fleur de peau qui semblait tenir à sa copine comme à la prunelle de ses yeux – peut-être qu'ils étaient en couple ? – et ce sang-pur de Kaname Kuran qui paraissait lui aussi bien attaché à la jeune fille, Jyllian ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau si Yûki venait à rendre l'âme sous les crocs affamés de Seth.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent longuement. Kaname eut le dernier mot.

 **« Termine ta ronde, Kiryû. Yûki rentrera. »**

Zero hésita. Tout son être lui criait d'ignorer Kuran et de partir à la recherche de la jeune fille, _immédiatement_. Et d'un autre côté, même si ça lui faisait mal à l'ego, il devait bien admettre que Kaname tenait autant que lui à Yûki, et que s'il pensait qu'elle était réellement en danger, alors il ne se serait pas gêné pour aller la chercher lui-même. Cette Jyllian paraissait sincère, mais on ne pouvait jamais faire confiance à des vampires… Alors qu'elle s'éloignait justement dans le parc de l'Académie aux côtés de Kaname, Zero soupira en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il contempla un bref instant sa paume ensanglantée avant de se résigner, la mort dans l'âme.

Un brin de toilette lui ferait le plus grand bien.

* * *

Jyllian avait eu une fin de nuit et une journée chargées, _très_ chargées, même.

Pour commencer, Kaname lui avait rapidement fait parcourir l'Académie Cross. La partie scolaire l'avait un peu barbée, mais elle avait été stupéfaite de réaliser une fois de plus à quel point le système de l'Académie Cross, avec ses Pavillons du Soleil et de la Lune, pouvait être semblable à ce qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Puis elle avait passé le reste de la nuit enveloppée de force dans une couverture avec une grande tasse de thé dans les mains, Kaname l'ayant abandonnée aux soins du Directeur Cross afin de retourner – enfin ! – en cours avec ses camarades. L'homme, humain, qui gérait tout le petit monde de l'Académie était assez atypique. À un moment, il se montrait joyeux et insouciant, alors que la seconde suivante, il adoptait un ton grave et énigmatique. Jyllian mourrait de chaud sous cette couverture dont il l'avait affublée sans vraiment lui demander son avis, et elle n'aimait pas le thé, mais elle n'avait rien dit de peur de le froisser et s'était contentée d'accepter d'un signe de tête la tasse brûlante qu'il lui avait fourrée entre les mains avant de la faire asseoir dans un fauteuil face à son bureau. Ils s'étaient mis à parler. Jyllian s'était peu à peu enfoncée dans le siège confortable et avait ramené ses genoux contre elle, prenant ses aises. Finalement, la couverture n'était pas si mal, et elle s'était habituée au goût du thé – encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas mis de verveine ou de tue-loup dedans ! Elle se serait volontiers endormie là, harassée par ses longues journées à déambuler seule en pleine nature, si la discussion qu'elle avait menée avec le Directeur Cross n'avait pas été aussi passionnante. Elle décréta qu'elle appréciait cet homme et ses grandes idées quant à la coexistence pacifique des humains et des vampires. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas gagné, loin de là, mais même si cette vision des choses était idyllique et utopique, elle lui plaisait.

À sa demande, elle lui raconta brièvement sa vie, passant cependant sous silence tout ce qui concernait sa nature de loup-garou. Jyllian ignorait pourquoi elle faisait ça, après tout c'était quand même le but originel de sa visite, mais elle avait eu confirmation au cours de leur discussion que personne ici ne connaissait l'existence des lycanthropes, et elle ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise pour aborder le sujet. Peut-être le ferait-elle plus tard, si elle revenait un jour dans le coin… mais pour l'heure, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas temps. C'était encore trop tôt.

Après avoir _enfin_ fini son thé (aux alentours de dix heures du matin, tout de même…), Jyllian fut chaleureusement invitée – et vivement encouragée – par le Directeur Cross à se rendre au Pavillon de la Lune afin de rencontrer les autres vampires de la Night Class et échanger avec eux. Se souvenant des doutes que Kaname Kuran avait malheureusement eu à son sujet, Jyllian hocha la tête, curieuse malgré tout, mais prit bien soin de demander :

 **« Au fait, juste pour savoir, votre Académie accueille beaucoup de sang-purs ? »**

 **« Oh, non. Kaname est le seul qui nous fasse l'honneur de sa présence. »** sourit l'homme – cela semblait le ravir au plus haut point.

 **« Ah… »** soupira Jyllian en tentant de dissimuler son soulagement. **« D'accord. Très bien. Merci beaucoup, Directeur Cross. »**

 **« Mais c'est moi qui te remercie, Jyllian ! Savoir que d'autres adoptent le même système, cela me met en joie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est extraordinaire ! Les vampires et les humains vont peut-être enfin pouvoir… »**

La jeune fille parvint à s'échapper du bureau du Directeur au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Parcourant les couloirs de l'Académie Cross un peu au hasard, elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir tout en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Le Directeur Cross était très sympathique. Mais un peu lourd tout de même, au bout d'un moment. Elle n'était pas fâchée de pouvoir aller prendre l'air. Des voix l'alertèrent, et elle se dissimula dans un recoin le temps qu'un groupe de filles de la Day Class passent. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se faire harceler de question par ces humaines, surtout si elle ne s'éternisait pas ici. Déjà qu'elle sentait que réitérer ses explications auprès des autres élèves de la Night Class allait la soûler…

Eh bien en fait pas du tout : cela ne l'enquiquina nullement, car Kaname s'était déjà chargé de tout raconter à ses camarades à leur sortie des cours. Elle s'attendait à trouver le Pavillon de la Lune déserté et à devoir limite tirer les vampires de leurs lits pour pouvoir leur parler. Aussi fut-elle assez surprise, en poussant la porte du bâtiment plongé dans une agréable pénombre, d'entendre des voix. Alors qu'elle allait s'avancer vers l'origine des bruits, à savoir un salon situé un peu plus loin sur la droite, dans une autre pièce que le hall, Kaname surgit de l'étage et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à elle. Jyllian lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel le sang-pur ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de souffler, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur :

 **« Évite de leur parler de ta rencontre avec Zero Kiryû, je te prie. Le reste de la Night Class ne sait pas qu'il est également un vampire. »**

 **« Il ne l'accepte pas. »** devina Jyllian dans un murmure en resongeant à toute la douleur et la haine qu'elle avait pu voir briller dans le regard d'améthyste de Zero la nuit précédente. **« C'est pour ça qu'il reste dans la Day Class ? »**

 **« Il ne l'a jamais accepté. Sa famille entière a été décimée par le sang-pur qui l'a transformé. »** lâcha Kaname avant de s'éloigner en direction du salon d'où s'élevaient les voix des autres vampires.

 _ **« Oh, merde. »**_ fut tout ce que la jeune fille parvint à penser.

Elle suivit le Président de la Night Class dans la pièce adjacente. Sitôt qu'elle y fut rentrée, les regards s'élevèrent vers elle. Une tête blonde dépassa même d'un des sofas pour l'étudier avec curiosité – l'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de Seth. Il y avait surtout des jeunes hommes, peu de filles, et tous étaient d'une beauté incroyable. Enfin, c'était banal venant de vampires, mais là Jyllian avait l'impression que c'était encore plus flagrant que d'habitude. Ce qui ne la surprit pas beaucoup, à vrai dire – après tout, le Directeur Cross ne lui avait-il pas dit que tous les élèves de la Night Class étaient issus de nobles familles aristocratiques ?

 **« Tiens, une nouvelle venue. »** constata, assez froidement, l'une des rares femmes présentes.

 **« C'est quoi cette tenue ? »** s'étonna le jeune homme du canapé. **« T'es pas d'ici, toi… »**

Jyllian sourit. Quelle perspicacité, ça faisait peur !

* * *

Elle avait passé toute sa journée là, dans le salon du Pavillon de la Lune. Les vampires allaient et venaient. La femme qui s'était adressée à elle la première n'était pas restée bien longtemps et avait rapidement regagné l'étage. En revanche, le blond du canapé – qui s'appelait Hanabusa Aidô – n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis qu'elle était arrivée le matin. Bon, il s'était endormi de temps en temps pendant qu'elle parlait avec l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades. Mais malgré ça, il s'était montré attentif à ce qu'elle disait (quand il était réveillé…) et Jyllian l'avait trouvé assez sympa et blagueur. Un peu charmeur sur les bords, aussi, et c'était sans doute ça qui l'avait le plus dérangée… parce qu'en fait, il ressemblait beaucoup à Seth, au fond.

La plupart des membres de la Night Class de l'Académie Cross faisaient mine d'être amicaux, mais demeuraient malgré tout assez froids et distants, et un peu méfiants à son égard. Jyllian pouvait les comprendre. Elle réalisa qu'il leur faudrait du temps avant de lui accorder leur confiance… et encore plus pour l'accepter en tant que loup-garou.

S'ils l'acceptaient.

En gros, une fois rentrée, elle allait devoir annoncer à Laurent, Jules, Alexander et tous les autres que s'ils voulaient établir des relations avec l'Académie Cross, ce ne serait _que_ par rapport aux vampires, pour un premier temps. Inutile de leur parler trop tôt des loups-garous.

 **« Hé, tu viens en cours avec nous, Jyl ? »** l'invita Aidô alors que le soir tombait et que les membres de la Night Class se préparaient à rejoindre le bâtiment principal de l'Académie.

 **« Euh, non merci. »** refusa-t-elle poliment.

 **« C'est dommage. »** regretta-t-il en tentent le tout pour le tout avec un sourire charmeur. **« On aurait pu continuer à discuter… »**

 **« Une prochaine fois, peut-être. »** concéda-t-elle. **« Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je dois y aller. »**

 **« Pourquoi ça ? »** chouina Aidô, théâtral. **« T'as un rendez-vous ? »**

 **« On peut dire ça comme ça. »** sourit Jyllian.

Il fallait bien qu'elle se décide à retrouver Seth, au bout d'un moment… La tête dépitée qu'afficha le vampire blond faillit la faire mourir de rire, mais elle se retint juste à temps et se contenta de pouffer discrètement, ce qui lui valut un regard faussement blessé de la part d'Aidô. Mais elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui, après tout ils ne se connaissait que depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, alors s'il agissait ainsi envers elle c'était uniquement par jeu, et rien de plus.

Jyllian prit congé de chacun des vampires qu'elle avait rencontré, puis quitta l'Académie Cross par le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour y entrer. Elle franchit aisément le mur d'enceinte, songeant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû parler au Directeur de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle l'on pouvait accéder à son établissement. S'apprêtant à s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui entourait l'Académie, elle se ravisa pourtant en ressentant une présence particulière.

 **« Kaname. »** lâcha-t-elle.

Démasqué, le sang-pur s'écarta de l'ombre des arbres où il s'était dissimulé et s'avança de quelques pas vers Jyllian, sans trop l'approcher cependant.

 **« Je t'avais déjà dit au revoir. »** lui fit-elle remarquer, la gorge nouée – elle savait _très bien_ pourquoi il l'interceptait ainsi avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, et ce n'était _vraiment pas_ le moment.

 **« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de terminer la discussion que nous avons entamée à notre rencontre, puisque Kiryû nous avait interrompu. »** répondit calmement le vampire. **« Étant donné que tu n'as plus réabordé le sujet par la suite, j'en ai déduit que tu préférais passer cette particularité sous silence… puisque les** _ **non sang-purs**_ **sont incapable de la déceler. »**

 _ **« Oh, merde… »**_ soupira mentalement Jyllian pour la seconde fois, avec plus d'appréhension ce coup-ci.

Kaname Kuran s'avança encore de quelques pas jusqu'à la rejoindre, et sans hésitation, attrapa son menton entre ses doigts fins pour lever son visage vers le sien. La jeune fille protesta intérieurement, se disant que c'était injuste pour au moins la millième fois depuis sa transformation. Généralement, les vampires étaient _grands_. Eh ben non, pour elle, sa transformation n'avait rien changé _du tout_ à sa taille ridicule – et vive son mètre cinquante-huit ! Même si elle était une vampire comme le sang-pur, elle était tout bonnement ridicule en face de lui et de son mètre quatre-vingts et quelques. Elle essaya de tourner la tête, mais ne put résister à la poigne ferme de Kaname et se retrouva donc obligée de planter son regard dans le sien. Les yeux ambre du sang-pur étaient interrogateurs, curieux, intrigués… un peu de tout, mais pas méfiants, étonnamment.

 **« Quelle créature est-tu exactement, Jyllian Hiro ? »** murmura-t-il.

L'hybride aurait préféré éviter cette optique si elle en avait eu la possibilité, mais là elle n'avait pas le choix. Parce qu'elle se doutait bien que Kaname ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu sa réponse, et que le temps qu'elle lui explique tout ce qu'il désirait savoir, la pleine lune l'obligerait à se transformer sous ses yeux.

Parce que oui, comme par hasard, la pleine lune était cette nuit. Elle n'avait pas fait gaffe à ce détail en abordant l'Académie Cross la veille.

 **« Je… »** commença-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

 **« Kuran ! »**

Kaname relâcha Jyllian et s'écarta d'elle, se retournant vers Zero qui venait lui aussi de sauter du mur d'enceinte de l'Académie, comme l'avait fait la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **« Quoi ? »** demandèrent le sang-pur et l'hybride d'une même voix.

 **« Yûki n'est pas revenue ! »** rugit Zero avant de braquer une fois encore son _Bloody Rose_ en direction de Jyllian sans réfléchir, obéissant à son instinct. **« Je suis certain qu'elle nous a menti. »**

 **« J'avais bien dit que ça ne servait à rien que je jure. »** marmonna l'hybride avec agacement, d'autant plus que l'heure tournait. **« Écoute, je suis désolée pour Yûki. Mais je ne la connais pas et je n'ai rien à voir avec sa disparition. »**

 **« Et ton ami ? »** insista le chargé de discipline.

Jyllian hésita une fraction de seconde, avant d'affirmer dans un souffle :

 **« S'il l'a rencontré, il ne lui a pas fait de mal. »**

Cela, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait que l'espérer. Mais son mensonge sembla passer aux yeux des deux autres vampires. Dans un soupir lourd d'inquiétude et de frustration, Zero rengaina son _Bloody Rose_. Pendant ce temps-là, Jyllian reculait discrètement. Si Kaname l'avait bien évidemment remarqué, il ne disposait plus d'aucune excuse cette fois pour la retarder.

 **« Bon, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser, hein. Merci pour votre acc… »**

Un hurlement dans le lointain la fit se figer soudainement. Par télépathie, aussi, les mots explosèrent dans son esprit, clairs et distincts. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

Seth.

Seth lui parlait enfin.

 _ **« Jyl ! Jyllian, tu m'entends ? »**_

 **« Un loup ? »** identifia Zero, perplexe.

 **« Ces bêtes ne vivent pas dans nos régions. »** murmura à son tour Kaname en jetant un regard en coin à Jyllian.

Celle-ci était tétanisée. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Elle mourrait d'envie de répondre à Seth, mais le sang-pur se doutait de quelque chose. Elle n'était pas encore partie, et l'heure qui approchait…

 _ **« Jyl ! »**_ insista son ami hybride par télépathie. _**« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Écoute, on s'expliquera après… Je suis dans une caverne au niveau des montagnes, pas loin d'un bosquet de cerisiers. Il y a une fille humaine avec moi et un vampire fou qui rôde dans le coin. J'aurais**_ **vraiment** _ **besoin d'un coup de main ! Allez, dis-moi que tu m'entends… ! »**_

Une fille humaine. Il avait dit _une fille humaine_.

… Yûki ?

 **« Attendez. Je crois que je sais où est votre amie. »** lâcha Jyllian, en songeant qu'avec Zero juste à côté, elle allait le regretter.

Comme elle l'avait aisément deviné, ça ne rata pas. Lui donnant une impression de déjà-vu, Zero lui sauta limite au cou en plaquant de nouveau le bout de son revolver contre sa tête.

 **« Où est-elle, vampire ?! »**

 **« Rah, mais détends-toi avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit ! »** grommela Jyllian en repoussant l'arme. **« Je me transforme et je vous explique tout… »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! »** s'époumona Zero.

 **« Bon, lâche-moi à la fin ! »** s'énerva à son tour la jeune fille.

Elle l'attrapa par le col pour l'écarter, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, mais cette fois le vampire s'attendait à ce qu'elle agisse ainsi. Alors qu'elle se saisissait du revers de son uniforme, il fit de même avec son bras et l'envoya voler dans les airs. Pourtant, Jyllian parvint à atterrir sur ses pieds, tira sur le vêtement de Zero, et celui-ci se retrouva de nouveau à terre. Furieux, il se remit aussitôt debout et fondit sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci se recula d'un bond. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer de nouveau, plusieurs choses se produisirent simultanément.

Jyllian hurla : **« Tu me fous la paix, maintenant ! »**

Dans le même temps, son corps entier se mit à scintiller d'une faible lueur.

Et pour finir, un bras vêtu de l'uniforme blanc de la Night Class lui barra la route en l'empêchant de poursuivre son mouvement. Zero adressa un coup d'œil hargneux à Kaname. Mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas, absorbé par ce qu'il était en train d'arriver à Jyllian. Zero l'observa à son tour et ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux un bref instant.

La jeune fille s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, accroupie, ses mains posées à terre. La tête baissée, de longues mèches de cheveux bruns dissimulaient son visage. Il y avait toujours ce halo de lumière autour d'elle. Son corps trembla un bref instant, puis il y eut un vif éclat blanc, si puissant que Zero et Kaname durent cligner des paupières. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent leurs yeux, Jyllian avait disparue.

À sa place se tenait assise une louve noire aux yeux ambre, dont l'une des pattes de devant était blanche. L'animal entrouvrit la gueule, effectuant une sorte de grimace laissant apercevoir ses crocs. Essayait-il de… sourire ?

 **« Je suis une hybride. »** parvint-elle _enfin_ à articuler à l'adresse de Kaname.

 **« Une autre espèce de monstre ! »** traduisit Zero, pour une fois plus abasourdi qu'enragé.

 **« Appelle ça comme tu veux. »** soupira la louve en levant les yeux au ciel. **« Originellement, je suis une humaine. J'ai été mordue par un loup-garou en… je sais plus, 1450 et des poussières. À vrai dire, je ne suis une vampire que depuis peu. C'est seulement il y a deux ans que je suis devenue une hybride. »**

Alors que, sur la demande de Kaname, Jyllian racontait plus en détail ses transformations et sa vie en tant que loup-garou puis hybride, Zero se surprit à dévisager l'animal noir d'un autre œil. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si dissemblables, au fond. Elle n'avait pas perdue sa famille dans une quelconque attaque, mais elle aussi avait été mordue de force, et était devenue un monstre sans le vouloir.

En revanche, d'apprendre qu'elle avait décidé _d'elle-même_ de devenir vampire _en plus_ d'être déjà loup-garou lui fit sérieusement revoir son jugement.

 **« Tu as dit que tu savais où était Yûki. »** finit-il par lâcher sèchement, lorsqu'il commença à être lassé d'entendre Jyllian parler.

 **« Je pense. »** nuança-t-elle. **« Pour faire simple, l'ami dont je vous ai parlé, Seth, est lui aussi un hybride. Les loups-garous sont capables de communiquer par télépathie. On… s'est disputés, et il ne me parle plus depuis. »** avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux un bref instant, penaude. **« Mais juste avant que la pleine lune ne m'affecte et que je ne me transforme, je l'ai entendu. »**

Jyllian leur répéta ensuite ce que Seth lui avait dit.

 **« Je vois où est le bosquet de cerisiers. »** fit Zero en hochant la tête.

 **« Il y a bel et bien un vampire malintentionné dans les environs. »** murmura Kaname avec inquiétude.

 **« Attendez cinq secondes. »**

La jeune fille ferma les yeux.

 _ **« Seth ? Seth, je t'entends. »**_

 _ **« Cool. »**_ lui parvint la voix soulagée de son ami après un instant. _**« J'avais peur que tu continues à me faire la gueule. »**_

 _ **« La fille qui est avec toi, comment va-t-elle ? »**_

 _ **« Bien. À vrai dire, c'est plutôt moi qui ne pète pas la forme. »**_ marmonna-t-il. _**« Elle ressemble à Lynn, c'est dingue… elle s'appelle… »**_

 _ **« Yûki. »**_ compléta Jyllian à la place de son ami. _**« Je sais. Elle t'a dit qu'elle est de l'Académie Cross ? »**_

 _ **« Ouais. On les aura trouvés, finalement… »**_

 _ **« Écoute, je suis avec deux de ses amis. On va venir vous retrouver. Bougez pas. »**_

 _ **« On en avait pas l'intention, je te rassure. »**_ ironisa-t-il.

Jyllian hocha la tête, puis rouvrit les yeux. Elle fut un bref instant déstabilisée de se retrouver face à deux paires de jambes, l'une blanche et l'autre noire, avant de se rappeler qu'elle s'était transformée, de se traiter de bécasse, et de lever la tête vers les deux vampires qui la dévisageaient toujours.

 **« Seth n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, mais Yûki va bien. »**

Kaname hocha la tête, satisfait de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien, avant de soupirer, irrité que ses devoirs et obligations en tant que Président et élève de la Night Class l'empêchent de voler au secours de la jeune fille qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Heureusement, finalement, que Kiryû était là pour s'en charger pour lui.

 **« Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, je dois retourner à l'Académie. Je vous confie Yûki. »**

Zero hocha sèchement la tête, peu gêné par le fait que le sang-pur ne vienne pas avec eux. Jyllian fit de même, avec moins de ressentiment, et alors que le vampire s'éloignait en direction du mur d'enceinte de l'Académie Cross, elle le rappela timidement :

 **« Kaname ? »**

Il se retourna à moitié et lui adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur par-dessus son épaule.

 **« Merci de m'avoir introduit auprès de la Night Class. »**

 **« Les portes du Pavillon de la Lune te seront toujours ouvertes. »** lui répondit aimablement le sang-pur. **« Et… je serais curieux de rencontrer ce Laurent, un jour. »**

Jyllian eut un sourire de louve et inclina la tête à son intention.

 **« Ça marche. »**

Kaname disparut bientôt derrière le mur d'enceinte, tandis que l'hybride et le chargé de discipline s'enfonçaient côte à côte dans la forêt.

 **« Laurent ? »** finit par lâcher Zero en lançant un coup d'œil intrigué à sa compagne animale.

 **« C'est une longue histoire. »** soupira Jyllian en retour.

 **« Dommage que je n'ai pas tout mon temps. J'espère que tu cours vite sous ta forme de loup, l'hybride. »**

 **« T'arriverais jamais à me rattraper. »** marmonna-t-elle sans le regarder. **« Et au fait, je te rappelle que moi c'est Jyllian. »**

 **« Parfait, alors en avant. »**

Zero se mit à courir et prit rapidement de la vitesse. Être un vampire avait aussi malheureusement quelques avantages. La jeune fille grogna en montrant les crocs, toujours autant agacée de son comportement, puis partit au galop à son tour et eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Mais pas question de le distancer : il connaissait les lieux, ce qui n'était pas son cas.

 **« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? »** le charria-t-elle en courant à ses côtés.

 **« Ferme-la et suis-moi ! »** rétorqua-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il n'accéléra pas par la suite, Jyllian en déduisit donc qu'effectivement, c'était bel et bien tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Elle se résigna donc à galoper derrière lui à vitesse réduite. Être un loup-garou, c'était pas mal, mais quand on devait se coltiner une promenade avec un vampire, tout de suite, ça devenait un peu plus chiant.

* * *

 **« Je suis désolée. »** soupira Yûki.

Étendu sur le côté au fond de la caverne, Seth soupira profondément.

 **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lynn… Yûki. »** se reprit-il.

Agenouillée un peu plus loin, la chargée de discipline jeta un regard soucieux en direction du loup noir aux yeux ambre qui l'avait sauvée du vampire fou. Ses blessures avaient du mal à se refermer, et il peinait encore à marcher. Dans l'état où il était, ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient venus s'abriter ici.

À la recherche de Zero, Yûki avait trouvé le cadavre abandonné d'un grand cerf. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Elle avait continué, s'enfonçant au cœur de la forêt, appelant son ami de plus en plus faiblement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait entre les arbres, elle se sentait moins à l'aise. Des bruits étranges avaient fini par résonner autour d'elle. Elle avait voulu rebrousser chemin, lorsque le vampire fou l'avait attaqué. Joueur, il s'était amusé à l'effrayer et l'avait laissé fuir, toujours plus loin, jusqu'au bosquet de cerisiers. C'est à ce moment, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à la mordre, que le grand loup noir avait bondi et s'en était pris au vampire. Il l'avait fait fuir, mais avait été blessé. Yûki avait à peine été stupéfaite de l'entendre parler. Elle lui avait indiqué la caverne, et depuis ils s'y tenaient en sécurité. Le loup avait longuement léché ses blessures, mais si cela avait permis de diminuer l'hémorragie, ça n'avait pas aidé à refermer ses plaies.

 **« Pour le moment. »** avait-il bâillé, épuisé.

Son ventre gargouilla. Yûki y apposa une main en grimaçant, espérant que ce bruit n'attirerait pas le vampire fou jusqu'à eux, sans quoi leur compte serait bon, cette fois.

Son sauveur canin avait été inconscient une bonne partie de la journée. Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, frustré de ne pas pouvoir se lever, il s'était mis à parler et lui avait révélé sa véritable nature : il était un hybride loup-garou/vampire. À la recherche de l'Académie Cross pour découvrir comment humains et vampires cohabitaient et en savoir un peu plus sur ces êtres qui ne connaissaient pas les lycanthropes, il s'était disputé avec sa partenaire et ils s'étaient séparés. Chacun était parti de son côté.

 **« Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. »** avait-il répété plusieurs fois. **« C'est de ma faute, je suis pas mal sur les nerfs depuis ma transformation en vampire. »**

À force de patience et de temps (de toute manière, elle n'avait pas eu grand-chose d'autre à faire), Yûki avait fini par le persuader que tout cela n'était pas si grave : l'essentiel était qu'il reprenne contact avec elle et qu'il s'excuse de son comportement.

 **« Moi aussi, j'ai un ami qui s'emporte facilement. Il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. »** avait-elle raconté en souriant, et en pensant à Zero.

Seth lui avait parlé un peu plus tard de cette faculté télépathique, et même si au début elle avait eu un peu de mal à le croire, elle l'avait poussé à essayer d'entrer en contact avec Jyllian. Il avait donc tenté le coup, et avait été grandement soulagé qu'elle parvienne à l'entendre. Au ton de sa voix, elle ne semblait plus lui en vouloir… enfin, plus trop.

 **« Ça ne t'empêche pas de lui faire des excuses ! »** l'avait morigéné Yûki.

 **« Oui. »** avait-il soufflé sans opposer de résistance en fermant ses yeux dorés. **« Oui, bien sûr. »**

Cette discussion avait eu lieu une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Désolée que ce soit par sa faute que l'hybride ait été blessé, Yûki avait tenue à s'excuser. Seth répétait qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Et depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler tous les deux, il faisait souvent cette confusion sur son prénom.

 **« Qui est Lynn ? »** finit-elle par demander doucement, craignant de le froisser.

 **« Une de mes amies. »**

Seth rouvrit ses yeux ambre qu'il avait fermé et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille pour la dévisager à nouveau.

 **« C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles. »** murmura-t-il, avant de marquer une pause et d'ajouter : **« Jyllian et ton ami Zero ne devraient plus tarder. »**

 **« Tant mieux. »** frissonna Yûki.

 **« Ma compagnie te déplaît autant que ça ? »** fit mine de se vexer Seth.

 **« Oh, non, pas du tout ! »**

Devant l'expression confuse de l'humaine, le loup noir ne put retenir une sorte d'aboiement amusé, qui se transforma rapidement en grognement de douleur lorsqu'il tenta de se lever. Il ne put que se coucher sur le ventre. Il était encore incapable de tenir debout sur ses pattes, il lui fallait un peu plus de temps pour se régénérer. Il secoua la tête avec dépit, avant de poser son museau sur ses pattes avant et de soupirer profondément à nouveau, frustré. Ses oreilles restèrent cependant dressées, à l'affût. Entendant des sons à l'extérieur de leur refuge, elles bougèrent légèrement. Entre ses crocs, Seth demanda à Yûki :

 **« Zero est un vampire ? »**

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

 **« Alors c'est eux. »**

Yûki bondit sur ses pieds et partit voir. Son cri de soulagement fit sourire Seth, toujours piteusement couché dans le fond de sa caverne.

 **« Zero ! »**

 **« Yûki ! »** s'exclama en réponse une voix masculine. **« Tu n'as rien ?! »**

 **« Non… c'est grâce à Seth. Il m'a sauvé. »**

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel. Allons bon… ce qu'il avait fait était naturel, il n'avait pas à être considéré comme un héros ou quoi que ce soit. Une autre voix féminine, au timbre légèrement modifié par la transformation, se fit entendre avec eux, figeant le canidé noir sur place.

 **« Seth ?! »**

 _ **« Dans la caverne. »**_ indiqua-t-il mentalement. _**« Désolé pour l'absence du comité d'accueil. »**_

Il jeta un regard en direction de l'entrée de la grotte, relevant la tête lorsqu'une silhouette quadrupède y apparut et s'avança vers lui. Entièrement noire également, à la seule différence que sa patte avant droite était blanche, comme si juste cette partie de son corps avait été plongée dans de la neige. Seth aimait bien cette particularité chez elle. C'était ce qui la rendait unique. La louve se planta debout devant lui, et ils restèrent face à face sans échanger une seule parole.

En apparence, du moins.

 _ **« Merci d'être venue, Jyl. »**_

 _ **« Merci à toi d'avoir protégé Yûki. Zero m'aurait fait une syncope, sinon. »**_

 _ **« Je suis désolé, pour notre dispute… »**_

 _ **« N'en parlons plus. »**_

 _ **« Non, vraiment, excuse-moi. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, tu ne pouvais rien y faire. Je suis désolé. »**_ répéta Seth en baissant les yeux.

Jyllian secoua la tête, avança vers lui et approcha son museau des striures sanglantes qui recouvraient ses flancs, zébrant de rouge sa fourrure sombre.

 _ **« Ouh… pour que t'aies toujours les marques, c'est que ça devait être du sérieux, quand même. »**_

Seth tourna la tête sur le côté et accrocha ses pupilles d'ambres dans celles de son amie.

 _ **« J'ai cru que j'allais y passer. »**_

 _ **« Désolée aussi. On aurait dû rester ensemble. »**_

 _ **« Je pense, ouais. On le saura pour la prochaine fois, écoute. »**_

Jyllian lui mordilla l'oreille affectueusement.

 _ **« Qui te dit que j'ai encore envie de partir en mission avec toi ? »**_

Pendant que les deux hybrides se retrouvaient et se chamaillaient ainsi gentiment, Zero et Yûki les regardaient faire. Rapidement gênés, ils s'étaient légèrement écartés l'un de l'autre et la jeune fille avait quitté les bras de son ami vampire.

 **« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. »** fit remarquer Yûki en souriant.

 **« Hm. »** fut la seule réponse de Zero.

Ils demeurèrent ensemble dans la caverne environ une heure, le temps que les blessures de Seth commencent vraiment à se régénérer. Lorsque le grand canidé noir put enfin tenir sur ses pattes sans vaciller comme un louveteau de deux semaines, alors ils quittèrent les lieux et se mirent en route pour l'Académie Cross. Zero n'avait pas protesté. Il savait que le vampire fou rôdait toujours dans les environs. Si Yûki et lui le rencontraient seuls, ils n'auraient aucune chance. La présence des deux hybrides transformés en loups pouvait dissuader leur ennemi de s'en prendre à eux.

… Ou pas.

Les yeux de Yûki s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsque des craquements lugubres et des bruissements inhabituels se firent entendre autour d'eux. Elle agrippa la manche de Zero et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **« Il est revenu… »** murmura-t-elle avec effroi.

 **« C'est pas vrai… »** marmonna le jeune homme en observant les alentours avec méfiance.

 **« Fait chier ! »** jura Jyllian, tout à fait d'accord mais plus catégorique.

Les deux loups retroussèrent leurs babines et se mirent à gronder en chœur alors que Zero dégainait son _Bloody Rose_. Pendant un moment, ils ne virent rien. Puis une forme floue passa entre les troncs et une voix d'homme, grave et profonde, dans laquelle se discernait un brin de folie, se fit entendre.

 **« Oh, deux petits loups au repas… Oui, oui, et pourquoi pas ? »**

 **« Zero ! »** grogna furieusement Jyllian. **« On se le fait ! »**

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. Il haïssait les vampires, et les timbrés comme celui-là avaient toujours été sa hantise. Il s'était toujours imaginé un combat en face à face, d'égal à égal, et surtout, où il aurait été seul à risquer sa misérable vie. Tandis que là, l'hybride louve parlait d'achever ce vampire avec détachement, comme si elle faisait ça tous les jours ! Dans leurs dos, Seth approuva :

 **« Yûki et moi on peut rester ici. Je m'occupe d'elle. »**

 **« Merci… »** murmura la jeune fille.

Zero jeta un coup d'œil au grand loup noir par-dessus son épaule. Lui confier Yûki ? Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à ces deux êtres hybrides qu'il connaissait à peine ? Mais il l'avait déjà protégée, et ce au péril de sa vie… Quant à cette Jyllian… il ne savait plus quoi penser à son sujet. Elle était étrange, bien différente de tous les autres monstres qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Elle aussi répugnait à faire le mal. Et pourtant, elle semblait… _prendre plaisir_ à être un loup-garou, doublé d'un vampire. Zero ne la comprenait pas.

 **« Seth… »** lâcha-t-il.

Yûki se colla dos au tronc d'un robuste chêne, tremblante de peur. Le grand loup noir se posta avec assurance devant elle, menaçant, et le chargé de discipline remarqua que sa queue battait doucement l'air près de l'arbre, caressant la jambe de son amie pour la rassurer.

 **« Y'a pas de souci, Zero. »** assura le canidé en levant la tête vers lui et en plantant son regard d'or dans le sien. **« Va défoncer ce dégénéré avec Jyl. Yûki et moi, on ne bouge pas d'ici. »**

Le vampire hocha la tête. _Bloody Rose_ en main, il s'élança à la suite de la louve noire à la patte blanche, qui s'était enfoncée sans l'attendre dans la forêt. Il ne parvint pas à lui remettre la main dessus et comprit : ils allaient quadriller le secteur chacun de leur côté et appelleraient l'autre si jamais ils se trouvaient en difficulté. Bonne idée, cela leur permettait de couvrir plus de terrain. Même si Zero avait sa fierté, et qu'il n'appellerait Jyllian qu'en cas de dernier recours. Il ne voulait pas contracter une dette quelconque envers elle.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas lui qui tomba sur le vampire fou en premier. Alors qu'il courait comme un forcené dans l'obscurité en évitant les troncs d'arbres épais ou fins qui se dressaient invariablement sur son chemin, il entendit un hurlement proche. Sans cesser sa course effrénée, il pivota aussitôt dans la direction que Jyllian venait de lui indiquer. Très peu de temps après, un autre hurlement retentit, mais il n'avait pas le même timbre, et Zero le perçut tout de suite.

C'était un hurlement de douleur. Suivi d'un glapissement horrible.

Zero serra les dents et accéléra, sans plus prendre la peine d'écarter les branches d'arbres qui lui fouettaient le visage et les bras. Il ne l'avait pas montré à Jyllian quelques heures plus tôt, pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il entrait dans son jeu. Mais évidemment qu'il pouvait courir plus vite que ça. Une voix hystérique résonna bientôt à ses oreilles.

 **« Hé, hé, hé, du petit loup au dîner… je n'ai jamais goûté de petit loup, j'espère que c'est bon ! »**

Le chargé de discipline resserra sa prise autour de son _Bloody Rose_. De son autre main, il arracha une branche à l'un des arbres qu'il dépassa à toute allure. Pas trop fine, solide, et la violence avec laquelle il s'en était emparée avait formé une sorte de pointe à son extrémité, et non un vulgaire lambeau de bois.

Parfait.

Non loin de là, dans une clairière sombre où ne perçait pas la lueur argentée de la lune, Jyllian ne parvenait pas à se relever. Elle était arrivée, elle ne savait par quel miracle, à prendre le vampire fou par surprise et lui avait sauté à la gorge. Elle avait planté ses crocs profondément dans sa chair, et ils étaient restés longtemps accrochés ainsi, lui à se débattre farouchement et elle à le gratifier de coups de dents et de griffes. Mais il avait fini par l'attraper. D'une force incroyable malgré tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, il l'avait hissé un bref instant au-dessus de sa tête avant de la faire voler à travers la clarière. Elle avait heurté un arbre de plein fouet avant de retomber lourdement au sol. Un craquement lui avait indiqué clairement qu'elle s'était sans doute brisée deux ou trois côtes. Elle en avait hurlé de douleur.

Elle tentait de se relever, sans succès, lorsque le vampire l'approcha. Elle se défendit vaillamment d'un coup de dents. Pour toute réponse, l'homme aux yeux fous la gratifia d'un violent coup de pied. Elle poussa un glapissement et ne bougea plus, se contentant de foudroyer son ennemi du regard. Celui-ci s'accroupit près d'elle en chantonnant qu'il n'avait jamais bu de sang de loup. Son regard avide et dépourvu de la moindre once d'humanité fixait son cou. Jyllian ne pouvait faire que grogner sourdement, démunie. Les vampires comme lui la dégoûtaient. Et que foutait Zero, bon sang ? Elle lui avait pourtant dit où elle était ! Si cet abruti ne se pointait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient, elle allait se faire…

Un autre craquement sinistre retentit. La louve fut surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur – après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu un bruit pareil, c'étaient ses propres os qui étaient en train de se briser. Ses yeux ambrés quittèrent le visage hirsute du vampire, et avisèrent la pointe de bois dégoulinante de sang qui dépassait désormais de son torse. Le prédateur fou fit de même, avant de relever son regard vitreux en direction de la louve noire et blanche tétanisée.

 **« Hunter… »** fut le seul mot qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant que Zero n'agite sa branche dans son dos et ne le pousse de côté avec force.

Jyllian soupira lorsque le jeune homme s'accroupit ensuite près d'elle.

 **« Juste à temps, dis donc. »**

 **« On dirait bien. »**

Elle grogna avec agressivité lorsque Zero fit mine d'avancer sa main en direction de ses côtes cassées. Celui-ci comprit le message et interrompit son geste.

 **« Laisse-moi cinq minutes. »** lui demanda-t-elle un peu plus amicalement. **« Ou plutôt dix. Ça va se régénérer. »**

Devant le haussement de sourcil surpris du vampire, elle précisa avec un clin d'œil, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu :

 **« Les joies d'être une hybride, que veux-tu… »**

Il secoua la tête, avec moins de mépris que quelques heures plus tôt, puis se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour aller examiner le cadavre du vampire fou, se félicitant en son for intérieur d'avoir si bien visé. La vie de sa nouvelle alliée était en jeu, et il n'aurait eu droit qu'à un essai. Le premier vampire qu'il achevait… et certainement pas le dernier.

 _Hunter_ , avait murmuré le monstre ? Oui… c'était sans doute bien ce qu'il était. Ou tout du moins, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir. Et cette conclusion le tiraillait désagréablement. Car Jyllian et son ami Seth étaient en partie vampires. Devrait-il les tuer également, un jour ?

 _ **« Un jour. »**_ concéda-t-il. _**« Mais pas aujourd'hui. »**_

Pas après qu'ils aient sauvé Yûki…

* * *

Après que les multiples fractures de Jyllian se soient régénérées, elle et Zero partirent retrouver Seth et Yûki, qui comme promis n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. Ils reprirent leur route tous les quatre. Durant celle-ci, le futur hunter et – surtout – l'hybride louve racontèrent leur combat contre le vampire fou qui les menaçait. Alors qu'elle avait risqué sa vie et failli mourir, Zero fut une nouvelle fois choqué de constater l'insouciance avec laquelle Jyllian fit son récit. Le regret de Seth de ne pas avoir pu participer à la bataille le frappa également. Ce n'était pas la frustration d'êtres qui aimaient faire souffrir et tuer, le jeune homme finit par le comprendre au cours du trajet. C'était le détachement volontaire de jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas forcément choisi leur destin au départ, tout comme lui, mais qui l'acceptaient. C'était la vision de ceux qui savaient pertinemment qu'ils avaient désormais l'éternité devant eux, et pour qui chaque nouvelle aventure semblable à celle qu'ils venaient de vivre – ou de rater, pour Seth – était une expérience de plus à prendre, bonne comme mauvaise. C'était cela qui les forgerait peu à peu, pour les faire devenir les créatures qu'ils seraient toujours dans des centaines d'années.

Quelque part, Zero admirait et était envieux de cette liberté et de cette insouciance qu'ils semblaient perpétuellement éprouver. Mais même si leur mode de vie était tentant, rien ne pourrait jamais faire disparaître cette aversion quasi-naturelle qu'il éprouvait face au moindre vampire qui croisait son chemin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bas des murs d'enceinte de l'Académie Cross. L'heure était venue pour eux de se faire leurs adieux. Jyllian et Seth en avaient assez vu et ne comptaient pas s'éterniser dans la région : il était temps qu'ils aillent retrouver Laurent, Jules, Alexander et tous les autres pour leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu.

 **« Revenez quand vous voulez ! »** les invita Yûki. **« Et n'hésitez pas à proposer à vos amis de venir aussi. J'aimerais bien voir si Lynn me ressemble autant que le dit Seth. »**

 **« J'ai déjà entendu ça récemment. »** répondit Jyllian en esquissant son fameux sourire de louve. **« Pas de problème, on repassera. Compte sur nous. »**

 **« Zero. »** intervint Seth.

 **« Oui ? »** fit celui-ci en baissant ses yeux améthyste vers le grand loup noir qui s'adressait à lui.

 **« On est quittes, je crois. J'ai sauvé Yûki, t'as sauvé Jyl. »**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Une légère brise agita quelques mèches argentées sur son front, et c'est avec un sourire fugace qu'il ajouta pour compléter les paroles de Seth :

 **« Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »**

 **« Bien sûr. »** répondirent les deux loups en chœur.

Zero et Yûki escaladèrent le mur d'enceinte. Une fois debout à son sommet, ils se retournèrent pour regarder en contrebas, avisant les deux quadrupèdes sombres qui avaient leurs museaux levés vers eux. Yûki leur adressa un signe de la main avec un sourire, tandis que Zero se contenta de les gratifier d'un bref hochement de tête. Puis ils s'en retournèrent à l'Académie Cross, riches de ces nouvelles rencontres qui leur avait ouvert les yeux, prouvé que le monde obscur ne se résumait pas qu'aux seuls vampires et, pour Zero, montré que l'éternité n'était pas forcément un pesant fardeau à supporter tant bien que mal.

* * *

Une fois que Zero et Yûki eurent disparus derrière le mur d'enceinte, Jyllian et Seth se remirent debout et, sans se concerter, s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans la forêt. Ils savaient qu'il était temps de rentrer pour eux aussi, et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un espace dégagé pour ouvrir un portail. Hors de question de le former dans le parc de l'Académie Cross, et encore moins entre ces innombrables arbres. Ils devaient regagner la plaine qu'ils avaient déjà traversée précédemment en compagnie du vampire et de l'humaine.

 **« Je suis désolé. »** finit par murmurer Seth.

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas grave. »**

 **« Je ne parle pas que de notre dispute. J'ai conscience que depuis qu'on est hybrides, je ne suis pas toujours très sympa avec toi. Ça m'a un peu mis les nerfs en pelote, tout ça. Pardonne-moi. »**

 **« T'en fais pas. Je comprends. »**

Ils continuèrent à progresser en silence. Jyllian se torturait l'esprit toute seule, ne sachant pas si elle oserait aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Seth qui se jeta à l'eau le premier – encore une fois… – lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt.

 **« Tu sais… j'ai pas mal parlé avec Lynn… je veux dire, Yûki, pendant la journée. »** commença-t-il avec hésitation.

 **« Euh… oui ? »** l'encouragea Jyllian, sentant qu'il avait autre chose à lui dire.

Profitant du fait qu'ils arrivaient dans la plaine et que la vue du ciel se dégageait, Seth leva la tête pour observer les étoiles, et annonça lentement :

 **« Elle m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, par exemple. Et aussi… pourquoi tu m'évites, depuis qu'on est hybrides. »**

 **« Hein ? Mais pas du tout, je… »** se défendit-elle.

 **« Toi aussi, pas vrai ? »** lui demanda soudain Seth en s'arrêtant de marcher pour la fixer dans les yeux. **« Toi aussi, tu te souviens de ce qu'on était avant… et tu as eu peur que devenir vampire change quelque chose à tout ça ? »**

Jyllian hésita. Puis décida de se confier, parce que c'était dans ce but que les yeux dorés de Seth l'imploraient et l'hypnotisaient.

 **« Ouais. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Je me suis dit que le couple qu'on avait commencé à construire… tout ça allait être réduit en cendres. Pfuit, plus rien. »**

 **« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »**

 **« Parce que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi après ça. »** répondit-elle du tac au tac, sincère. **« Que la louve te plaise, mais que la vampire te dégoûte. »**

 **« Tu crois vraiment que tu me dégoûtes, alors que tu es exactement comme moi ? »**

Jyllian baissa le museau sans savoir quoi dire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses pattes de devant.

 **« J'ai toujours adoré cette patte blanche. »** souffla Seth, qui avait suivi son regard.

 **« Moi aussi. »**

Elle releva la tête après plusieurs longues minutes. Son ami l'observait toujours. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il l'ait déjà fixé si intensément. Sauf cette fois-là, il y a quelques années, juste avant qu'il ne se rapproche et que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent pour la première fois.

 **« On peut continuer, si c'est ce que tu veux. Tous les deux, toi et moi. »** lui proposa-t-il doucement.

Jyllian le regarda longuement. Puis lui bondit dessus. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe tous les deux, sans se battre le moins du monde, et elle frotta sa tête contre la sienne tout en lui léchant affectueusement le museau. Pour une fois, car c'était rare, elle regrettait que la pleine lune brille dans le ciel. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'embrasser encore, pour lui rappeler à quel point elle l'aimait, depuis quasiment la première seconde où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

 **« Oui. C'est ce que je veux. »**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur Vampire Knight, j'espère que j'ai bien respecté les caractères des personnages... Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolééée ! *s'incline en prenant un air coupable*_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! (ou me conseiller de changer des trucs pour que ça colle mieux...)_

 _Merci beaucoup de votre lecture, et peut-être à bientôt sur une autre fic ! :-)_


End file.
